


With A Little Help From Cupid

by Sussi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sussi/pseuds/Sussi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia thinks that Hotch and Emily need a nudge in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Little Help From Cupid

"Morning Mama," Morgan said as he entered the lair of BAU's very own tech kitten extraordinaire. Even though he had seen his baby girl in the most outrageous of outfits he wondered if today's choice wasn't the wildest yet. He wasn't sure what had caught his eye first. The at least five inches high pink sparkly wedges, the light pink dress covered in love hearts or the big white fluffy wings attached to her back.

 

"Baby girl," he said, "what is all this? And what is that sorry excuse for music?"

 

"That my uncultivated Adonis is the fabulous voice of the lovely Celine Dion. Please, do not tell me that you've never seen Titanic?" She shook her head, making her blonde locks dance. "Oh well, not the point. The point is that today is Valentine's Day, my chocolate hunk cookie," she smiled, "it's the pinkest and frilliest day of the year and I am taking full advantage of that."

 

Morgan's lips twitched and he shook his head. "What are you going to do?"

 

Garcia turned and smiled sweetly at Morgan. "If you must know I am putting together some care packages for the lovely singles on our little team." She pulled out a box. "This here is for our boy genius," she said as she took out some of its contents placing them on her desk. "I've set him up with one of my friends who share some of his interests. Here we have a nice bottle of wine, tickets to the 1979 version of Star Trek and some other goodies." She grinned as she put the lid back onto Reid's present.

 

"Okay," Morgan said, "What else have you got there? Anything for me?"

 

"Oh no, sugar," Garcia said, giving his bicep a friendly squeeze, "I figured that you, my love muffin, already had your whole day sorted out and wouldn't need any of my expertise. I only extend my powers to those who are…uhm… romantically challenged."

 

"So, besides junior, who will be receiving your  _help_ …?"

 

"Well, JJ is all coupled up and just thinking of what Rossi will be doing during this glorious holiday makes me cringe a bit, so that would leave little Em and the boss man."

 

Her eyes lit up as she said the last few words, prompting a worry wrinkle to crease Morgan's otherwise smooth forehead. "I know that look," he said, "what are you up to?"

 

"Well," Garcia smiled, "I've just taken it upon me to play Cupid for the day." She sighed dramatically. "Everyone knows what an excellent couple Hotch and Emily would make. They are the only ones left to realize that, so I am helping them a long a little bit."

 

"How?"

 

"Oh, I have a brilliant plan," Garcia smiled, "It will all start when they each receive one of my special Valentine's Day care packages filled with useful items. That will get them thinking naughty thoughts. Then, my love, you and I will come up with some way to get them both to come back here tonight… and voila – intense and broody magic will happen!"

 

"Hold up, baby girl," Morgan said, "how did I get mixed up in all of this?"

 

"You walked through my door, sugar. I actually didn't know exactly how I was going to make all of this happen until you came along. I will give them their packages. Then you will call Hotch up and tell him he has to come into the office, it's a lot more likely that he'll show up if you call him than if I'd called him. I will figure out a way to get Emily to show up. And then they will both get a very pleasant surprise."

 

"Here? Why here?"

 

"Do you really think that either of them would come out to a bar on Valentine's Day? No, I thought so. Our safest bet is to get them to meet up here, finally realize that they are head over heels for each other and proceed to ripping each other's clothes off."

 

"And you think that this will work?"

 

"Oh, honey, you seem to be forgetting who you are talking to. I know that this will work."

 

***

 

"Emily!" Garcia exclaimed as she saw the first target on her list sitting by her desk in the bullpen.

 

"Hey PG," Emily said, giving Garcia, who was pulling up Reid's chair and taking a seat in it, a smile.

 

"For you," Garcia said, placing a violently pink box on top of the case file Emily had been going through.

 

"Do I want to know what is in this?" Emily asked, arching an eyebrow in question at Garcia.

 

"Of course you want!" Garcia said, nudging the box closer to her, "Now open it!"

 

Emily gave Garcia another quizzical look but did as she was told, slowly tugging off the lid. She had no idea what would greet her when she opened the mystery box. You never really knew what was going to happen when Garcia was involved. "Shoes?" she asked, pulling a pair of red high heels from the box.

 

"Not just shoes, lollipop," Garcia beamed, "Delicious red fuck-me-pumps. Aaaand," she pulled a scrap of red lace from the box and wiggled it in front of Emily, "matching lingerie. Everything you need for a fabulous Valentine's Day, if you get what I mean," she laughed.

 

"I think I do," Emily said, "What am I supposed to do with this stuff, PG?" Emily asked, taking the red panties from Gracia's hand and shoving them back into the box.

 

"You are the Yale alumna," Garcia giggled, "I'm sure you'll think of something. Now if you'll excuse me I have more Valentine's packages to deliver." With a wink and a giggle she was off, walking towards the metal staircase with a second box held firmly under her arm.

 

Emily watched her as she trudged up the stairs, her big fluffy wings almost tipping Reid over as he tried squeezing by her. But Garcia was so intent on her destination that she didn't even notice. She stopped outside Hotch's office and Emily's interest peaked. Was Garcia really going to deliver a package like the one she had given her to Hotch?

 

Garcia only had to wait a few moments before being called into Hotch's office. Before she opened the door, she turned and gave Emily a bright smile. Obviously she was.

 

***

 

Emily smiled to herself, taking another quick look down at her feet. Gone were the black boots she had gone to work in this morning, they had been shoved into her go bag, and in their place were deliciously red high heels. Garcia really did know just how to choose shoes. She pushed her key into the lock thinking that she must have given her the fuck-me-pumps and the slutty lingerie in an attempt to get her to go out and meet someone. She appreciated it all, she really did. The only snag in Garcia's plan was that…well… she was just too late.

 

She clicked her heels together before edging the door open. "Honey?" she said, taking a few steps into the hallway, "you here?"

 

"Kitchen!" The familiar deep rumble called back and she followed the voice.

 

"Hi, baby," she said and wrapped her arms around Hotch's broad shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss. She smiled against his lips as his arms made their way around her waist, landing on the small of her back.

 

" _Mmm_ , you're taller than you were this morning," Hotch breathed against her cheek as she released his lips.

 

"I have on different shoes," Emily said, nudging him in the shin with the tip of her pump.

 

Hotch glanced down. "Nice," he said, giving her a smile, "very,  _very_ sexy. Am I right to guess that they came in a Valentine's Day package courtesy of Garcia?"

 

" _Mmhmm_ ," Emily hummed against his slightly stubbly jaw. She let her tongue sneak between her lips to award herself a taste. He tasted like he always did, sweet with a hint of spice, and as always it made heat pool low in her belly and it made her panties wet. She had to fight to collect her thoughts and listen to what Hotch was asking her as his hands traveled lower. "Mmm, what's that?"

 

"I said that she gave me one too," Hotch said, chuckling at the way Emily's eyes fluttered close as he took a handful of firm ass. "I think you'll enjoy one of her gifts especially."

 

"What was it?"

 

"Hang on, I'll go and get it," Hotch said, giving Emily a quick peck on the nose before he left in search of his briefcase.

 

"Oh shoot!" Emily heard a few seconds later.

 

"What's the matter?" she asked, walking out into the hallway.

 

"I forgot it at the office," Hotch said, running a hand over his head, messing up his hair, only making him more irresistible to Emily. Closing the distance between them in a few steps, she had her arms around him again. Breathing hot air against his ear she whispered, "Maybe you could wait till tomorrow to get it. What was it anyway?"

 

"Chocolate body paint."

 

"You should go get it, honey," Emily said, smiling wide as her mind pictured Hotch – naked and covered in chocolate.

 

"Really?" Hotch said, "you don't want to wait? I'm," he glanced down," you know… ready to go."

 

"Well," Emily said, smiling sweetly as she took a few steps back to eye Hotch's crotch pointedly, "you'll just have to remind  _him_ that he'll be even more delicious covered in chocolate. You know how  _I love_  chocolate."

 

"I'll get the keys," Hotch said, starting towards the table he'd dropped them on when he got back half-an-hour earlier. He was just about to leave when his cellphone began buzzing in his suit pocket. Shrugging at Emily he pulled it out and answered in his usual sharp tone, "Hotchner."

 

From Hotch's side of the conversation Emily understood that it was Morgan on the other end. Not really caring about what Morgan had to tell Hotch she started making her way back towards the kitchen to have a snack while waiting for Hotch to come back with their goodie box. As she was perusing the refrigerator shelves, deciding between having yogurt and having a banana, the sound of her own phone reached her ears. With a sigh she closed the door and grabbed the ringing culprit off the counter.

 

"Hey, Garcia," she answered, "I thought you were out with Kevin."

 

"I am," Garcia said, "that's kinda why I am calling, I could really use a favor."

 

"What's up?" Emily asked.

 

"I forgot to send a super duper important file to Strauss, if it's not on her desk by tomorrow morning she will have my head on an expensive silver platter," Garcia said, "could you pretty, pretty please go in and make sure it gets to her?"

 

"I thought you wanted me to go out and get laid," Emily smiled, thinking for a second about Hotch standing in the hallway half-hard a few minutes ago.

 

"I still want that," Garcia assured her, "This will take like less than a shake of a lamb's tail, you'll be in and out. Then you have all night to find an eligible bachelor."

 

"Okay," Emily said, "I'll fix it."

 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Garcia said, "I owe you one! Talk to ya later, sunshine."

 

"Bye, Garcia," Emily said. "Hey, Hotch?" she called, walking back out into the hallway, "you still here?"

 

"Yeah," Hotch said, as he pushed his phone back into his pocket. "Was that your phone I heard?"

 

"Yeah, Garcia called," Emily said, "she asked me to go back to the office and make sure a report she'd forgotten about got to Strauss before tomorrow morning."

 

"That's odd," Hotch said, his brow falling into a frown, "that was Morgan asking me to do basically the same thing, said he was on a date and had realized that he had left an important case file on his desk."

 

"Weird," Emily said, "Well, I guess we'd better get over there and see what's up then."

 

***

 

Hotch and Emily rode up to the sixth floor in silence, her hand laced with his. Over the last six months they had perfected being discreet when at work and being a new couple who couldn't keep their hands off of each other when at home.

 

The elevator stopped and the silver doors slid apart. "Let's check Morgan's desk first," Emily said, letting go of Hotch's hand in case someone else was still there, "it's the closest."

 

They pushed through the glass doors and were making their way towards the stairs when Emily spotted something by her desk. "What is that?" she said, "it looks like… it is." She bent down and picked up a single rose petal. "There is a trail of rose petals leading from my desk up the stairs," she said, scrunching her eyebrows together and looking at Hotch.

 

He just shook his head in confusion. "Where does it end?"

 

"I don't know…" Emily said as she followed the trail a little bit. As she was half-way up the stairs she stopped. "Oh," she said slowly, turning to Hotch, "we, Agent Hotchner, have been set up." She laughed a little at his confused eyes. "I got a care package. You got a care package. We were both told to come here tonight by two people using the exact same excuse and there is a trail of rose petals leading from my desk to your office. This has Garcia written all over it. In bright pink sharpie."

 

"Do you think she knows?" Hotch asked, following Emily into his office.

 

"No," Emily smiled, plopping down on his couch, "then she'd be bugging me about it, demanding to know if it was true. No this is definitely her attempt to get us together."

 

Hotch laughed. "Did she really think that sexy shoes and chocolate body paint would get us to jump each other in the office?" he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

"She did," Emily said, getting off the couch, walking over to the door and turning the lock, "and she was right." She turned, looking at Hotch with sultry eyes. "Now if you show me what was in your box, I will show you what was in mine," she purred.

 

"Show me?" Hotch said, feeling his blood begin to rush at the turn the situation had taken.

 

" _Mmmhmm,"_  Emily hummed, as she grabbed the hem of her red sweater and pulled it over her head to reveal a barely there red lace bra. Smiling at him she pushed her pants down and stepped out of hem to show the matching thong. "Now you show me yours."

 

Hotch fumbled a bit as he pulled the lid of his care package, the decreasing amount of blood left in his brain making his fingers stumble. He had a very hard time tearing his eyes from Emily's breasts spilling out of two of the smallest scraps of red lace he had ever seen. They were begging for his mouth to encase them. "Here you go," he said as he pushed the box over to Emily.

 

"Oh," she giggled, holding up a small box, "are these?"

 

"Flavored?" Hotch arched a brow, "yes, I believe there are chocolate and strawberry."

 

"Maybe another time," Emily smiled, "right now I want to play with this." She wiggled the tube of body paint in front of him. "Now strip." She gave him a grin as she hopped up onto the desk, her tits bouncing.

 

Hotch let his eyes roam her supple form as his fingers stumbled over each button on his dress shirt. She had no qualms at all against torturing him. Slowly she slid a hand across her stomach, letting her fingers play at the waistband of the truly tiny thong, dipping one beneath the lace. She was making him painfully hard. Finally discarding the shirt to the floor he tugged his t-shirt off and pushed his slacks and boxers down in one yank. He hissed as they brushed against his aching erection.

 

"Come here, baby" Emily cooed, reaching for his hands and pulling him towards her, "and I will make it all better." Their lips met in a searing kiss. He could feel the blood pulsating through his cock. His swollen head throbbing as it was pushed against her thigh.

 

Emily grabbed Hotch's face and crushed her lips against his. She had been waiting for him all day and it had slowly been driving her insane. Her tongue pushed into his mouth and her back arched as he tugged at her bra, pulling it down her shoulders and tossing it across the room where it landed on one of his awards. His mouth left hers and seconds later a wet tongue circled one of her nipples turning it into a hard peak.

 

"Unghh," she grunted as she took hold of his shoulders and pushed. "I wanna play," she purred, taking the body paint and tracing circles on his smooth chest.

 

"Me too," Hotch countered, taking the tube from her and squirting it over her breasts.

 

Emily laughed happily as she spread the paint over her soft flesh, spending a little extra time at her nipples, pulling and rolling them until she could feel her own juices dripping from her core. She pulled Hotch closer, letting her tongue trace the chocolate trails on his firm chest. When she came to his nipple she stopped and gave it a flick, knowing that would drive him even wilder. She could feel him vibrating under her touch as her tongue continued, stopping to lavish his other nipple with the same attention.

 

"Ohh, Emily," Hotch groaned as she licked and sucked and bit his skin. He was throbbing, ready to explode but his mouth and his tongue and his teeth were begging for more. He pulled her up, swiftly dipping his head between her full mounds. Her sweet taste made his arousal even more acute. Taking a pointy nipple hostage between his teeth, he smiled against her sticky skin, as his hand worked its way over her firm thigh edging closer to her swollen center. Her breath caught in her throat as he pushed inside and her back reflexively arched, pushing her tits against his face.

 

"Ahh, Hotch, Hotch, Hotch," she chorused with every stroke of his rough fingers inside her. In just a few minutes he had her toeing the line, dangerously close to the point of no return, only to bring her back down. "Oh God, Hotch!" she cried as his fingers plunged inside her again, "just do me already!"

 

Hotch did not have to be told twice. Grabbing Emily's waist he hoisted her off the desk and turned her around. "Bend," he growled, not able to keep the cave man from entering his voice at the sight of her bare ass. Shoving a hand between her thighs he pushed them apart. Eyeing her ample backside, only one barrier was left between him and her tight heat.

 

Hotch's demanding hands on her hips and the unmistakable sound of lace ripping (she'd heard it before) almost made Emily come right there on the spot. She squirmed and moaned as she felt herself being stretched to accommodate Hotch's cock. Her moans hung in the air as his huge, perfectly pink and velvety cock filled her up to the very brim. She called his name with each thrust. Each time he pulled almost all the way out, only to slam into her again. His balls slapped her ass and his fingers dug into her flesh as they wandered around her hips to find her hidden nub.

 

Hotch panted, his breathing picking up more and more speed as he climbed higher and higher. Emily hugged him so tight. His fingers slid through her glistening folds coated in her juices as he played with her clit. Each flick of her slippery nub had her reeling. He could feel her sweaty skin under his as he leaned forward, grabbing her around her shoulder and pulling her up so that his chest was pressed against her back. He loved fucking her like this. Access to all her pleasure points, he knew just what buttons to push to make her become jelly in his arms. He thrust harder, pinching one nipple until she screamed.

 

"Oh my God, more," she panted and he squeezed her tits until he felt her body go stiff and her tight channel swallowing his cock. Screwing his eyes shut he let himself go along with her. Long jets of his hot seed painted her insides as she bounced against him, riding out her shuddering orgasm. She tugged and tugged until he had nothing left to give and they both collapsed into a pile of limps on top of his desk.

 

Minutes later, when her breath had slowly come back, Emily pushed herself up, leaning against Hotch's chest to look into his eyes. They were half closed, a satisfied smirk lingering on his thin lips. "What do you say?" she said, "should we maybe get Garcia a thank you gift?"

 

"You can give her a gift," Hotch mumbled, "after  _that_ , I am giving her a raise."

 

***


End file.
